


Под сомнением

by alessie



Series: Триумвират [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Вторая часть цикла Триумвират. Энакин возвращается после своей погони за Оби-Ваном и разрушает привычный мир Падме





	Под сомнением

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compromised](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356565) by cupiscent. 



> Переведено для WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017  
> I requested the translation permission but unfortunately haven’t got the answer. I’ll remove it upon author's request.

Я верю в мир, сучка.

Тори Эймос

 

Трипио доставляет Падме сообщение прямо во время заседания специальной комиссии по условиям налогообложения эмигрантов. Одно слово: «Сегодня?». Она слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы прошептать: «Да». Трипио кивает и шаркает прочь.

Её сердце бьётся в размеренном ритме, но время еле тянется. Остаток заседания ей едва удаётся усидеть на месте от нетерпения. С одной стороны, в этом нет ничего нового: её окружает сборище клоунов, слишком зацикленных на своей безопасности, слишком слепых к тому, что должно быть сделано. Она давно уже потеряла с ними терпение: с тем, насколько медленной и осторожной приходится быть, чтобы сподвигнуть их хоть на что-то.

Сегодня у неё появился ещё один повод для нетерпения. Она думала, что может больше никогда его не увидеть. В конце концов, он отправился за одним из наиболее умелых джедаев галактики.

В конце концов, он пошёл за своим бывшим учителем.

Хотя Падме знает, что это предательская мысль, у неё были сомнения, что Энакин сможет потягаться с Оби-Ваном Кеноби.

 

Когда она возвращается, он ждёт в её квартире: всего лишь разворачивающийся к ней силуэт на фоне заката, но при виде него Падме улыбается, а когда она оказывается в его объятиях, он улыбается в ответ.

— Энакин, — говорит она и поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его; её руки на его лице, в его волосах, на его плечах. Она не может не трогать его, едва удерживается от поцелуев, чтобы спросить:

— С тобой всё в порядке? Ты не ранен?

— Я в порядке, — говорит он со свойственным ему уверенным самодовольством: забыв об опасности для себя, счастливый видеть её беспокойство. Он склоняется обратно к её рту, и за это она кусает его нижнюю губу — за то, что заставил её волноваться.

Он только снова улыбается и целует её глубже. Приподнимает её к себе, одной рукой собирая юбки, и она закидывает руки ему на шею. Тянет его к дивану.

Она думала, что может больше никогда его не увидеть.

 

На диване тесно; Падме приходится наполовину лежать на нем, но звук его сердцебиения под ухом успокаивает. Они крепко прижимаются друг к другу в темноте, и это успокаивает её тоже.

— Ты не нашёл его? — спрашивает она.

Его пальцы лениво чертят узоры на её обнаженном бедре.

— Нашёл.

Её разум мгновенно находит объяснение, и иногда она хочет, чтобы этого не случалось. Чтобы у нее была возможность не позволить ему немедленно предоставить ей факты и логические выводы, без которых она могла бы обойтись.

Потому что если он нашёл его и вернулся невредимым (а так и есть, она только что проверила, со всем тщанием), тогда боя между ними не было. Если боя не было, ещё оставалась возможность, что Оби-Ван мог вернуться с ним, но в таком случае Энакин сейчас был бы в Храме, а не здесь, с ней. И в любом случае она бы узнала. Предательство Кеноби потрясло Сенат до самого основания; его возвращение стало бы поводом для неудержимой радости.

Итак, боя не было. Оби-Ван не вернулся. Но Энакин вернулся. Невредимый.

Падме садится. Находит лампу. Энакин уже смотрит на неё, когда она включает свет. Он не говорит ни слова, только смотрит на неё.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты присоединился к нему, — говорит она, потому что некоторые вещи должны быть произнесены вслух.

Энакин трясёт головой, и она знает, что выглядит скептически, насмешливо. Он говорит:

— Он хочет, чтобы мы вместе присоединились к нему.

— О, — говорит она, и «Я была права, как же я была права, ты ему не ровня, даже близко. Бой всё-таки был, но не тот, для которого у тебя есть броня или оружие». Но это она не говорит, ни слова. Лишь повторяет: — О.

 

Они отправляются в постель, теперь по-настоящему: идут в спальню, выключают светильники и вместе ложатся под одеяло.

Падме не спит. Она думает о вещах, которые не понимает. Она думает о том времени, когда Оби-Ван не вернулся на Корусант, она тогда не видела Энакина неделю и лишь собирала слухи: о сломанных вещах, о пугающем спокойствии, о беспричинных блужданиях по нижним уровням города. Больше всего на свете она ненавидит неведение. Ненавидит не знать.

Энакин поворачивается к ней, и даже не глядя она знает, что он не спит. Она утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Шепчет ему в кожу.

— Расскажи мне о Тёмной стороне.

Он начинает говорить. Она слушает его голос в темноте, пытаясь увидеть смысл, пытаясь найти что-то для себя в том, что он говорит о власти, о воле, о выборе.

Власть, которая не может ей принадлежать; воля, на которую она не может надеяться повлиять; выбор, с которым она никогда не ожидала столкнуться.

Но прежде чем она успевает сказать: «Не уходи туда, куда я не смогу за тобой последовать», Энакин берёт её за руку и говорит:

— Я не уйду без тебя.

Она снова лишается дара речи. И всё же, думает она, пока её рука так и лежит в его руке, всё же она не понимает.

 

В своих кошмарах она слышит аплодисменты. Этот сон часто повторяется; угодливое ликование из-за чего-то, что скручивает её своей иррациональной глупостью, и нет, такого не должно произойти, она должна это остановить. Она к этому привыкла.

На этот раз всё по-другому. Аплодисменты предназначены ей. И ей это нравится.

 

Падме встаёт рано. Когда она возвращается из душа, Энакин уже не спит, сидя на краю постели. Тем лучше. У неё есть дела, а ему пора возвращаться в Храм. Ведь так? Он же туда вернётся? Зачем он на Корусанте? (Чтобы перетащить на сторону Оби-Вана и тебя.) Если бы она была Оби-Ваном и ей пришлось бы отослать его так рано, что ещё она велела бы ему сделать? Как бы она привязала его к себе?

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Энакин, вставая и обнимая её за талию.

Она качает головой и не двигается, пока он её целует, а потом отступает, чтобы начать одеваться.

— Думаю о сегодняшнем дне.

— Совещания, — пренебрежительно говорит Энакин. — Политика.

Он уходит в гостиную, пытаясь найти свои брюки.

— Утром, — соглашается она.

— Тогда у тебя найдётся время для меня днём? — спрашивает он из соседней комнаты.

Она сомневается, но она всегда ненавидела ему лгать.

— Я собираюсь на гонки в мусорных шахтах, — признаётся она и улыбается, когда он с одной ногой в штанине прыжками возвращается в комнату.

— Ты что? Куда?!

— Это всё твоя вина, — улыбается она, спуская нижнюю рубашку по телу. — Стоило лишь раз упомянуть гонки на подах, и теперь все считают, что мне нравятся кровавые виды спорта.

Репутация, над которой она работала в последнее время. В таких местах никто не обращает внимание, кто твой собеседник. А если люди сплетничают о её жестоких пристрастиях, они не задумываются о её политике. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер; с недавних пор им приходится действовать быстро. Предательство Оби-Вана изменило всё, создало такую волну паники, что был сформирован трижды клятый Совет Безопасности. Если и Энакин пойдет тем же путем...

Падме чувствует, как всё ускользает из-под контроля. Республика становится нежизнеспособной. Это его решение — как поворотная точка. Она даже не может винить Энакина, потому что в действительности это не его вина. Это люди: их страхи, их слепая глупость и последствия, к которым они их приведут. Как, да помогут ей звезды, она может спасти их всех от самих себя?

Энакин ловит её за руку.

— Падме, — говорит он, зная, что ему не удалось убедить её, — что мне сказать?

Она трясёт головой. Она не знает. Здесь нечего говорить. Одно из двух.

— Дай мне время, Энакин. Для меня это не так просто.

Он поднимает брови.

— Думаешь, мне просто? — требовательно спрашивает он.

На этот раз она трясёт головой резче.

— Нет, конечно же нет, — говорит она, но на самом деле она так думает, потому что она знает его манеру действовать: всем сердцем, до краёв наполненным уверенностью. Так он её полюбил. Да, она думает, что ему проще справляться с такими вещами, чей ей.

Его пальцы дотрагиваются до её шеки, спускаются к челюсти, и как всегда внутри неё что-то тает от нежного прикосновения рук, так близко знакомых с насилием. Она склоняется к нему, совсем слегка, и он шепчет ей на ухо:

— Я не прошу сделать это ради меня, Падме, — он пальцем приподнимает её лицо за подбородок, и она встречается с ним взглядом. В его глазах так много обжигающей надежды; видения сияющего золотого будущего. — Это ради нас. Больше никаких компромиссов.

На секунду она уверена, что сейчас заплачет. Она изо всех сил цепляется за свой контроль и знает, что если он поцелует её сейчас, то почувствует вкус слез, которые она глотает.

— Я подумаю над этим, — обещает она то, что может. — Но мне нужно время.

— Конечно, — говорит он и снова отступает.

 

Они преследуют её всё утро, эти слова: никаких компромиссов. И во время петиций от торговых союзов и даже во время бессмысленного до зубовного скрежета фарса Совета Безопасности. Будто бы они въелись в неё.

Правда — тяжёлая жестокая правда, которую она желает не знать, — в том, что она ни разу не шла на компромисс. Ни с собой. Ни в том, что она делает. Ни в том, чего она надеется достичь. Она любит его всем тем, что в ней есть и что в ней будет, но её устраивает хранить это в секрете, чтобы их любовь принадлежала только им двоим. Когда она в одиночестве стоит на приёмах, невозможно подобраться к ней через Энакина. Когда она выступает против продолжения войны, никто не может использовать её брак как удобное оправдание, чтобы уйти от правды в её словах.

Она счастлива. Именно так. Но сколько он отдал ради неё?

Как может она лишить его первого, что он попросил с тех пор, как вымолил её сердце?

Она переодевается на гонки в неброскую одежду и переплетает волосы в одну простую косу, спадающую на спину. На таких мероприятиях женщины не так уж редко встречаются в толпе. Леди — будет откровенно выделяться. Нет причин совершать глупости только потому, что она не ожидает там наблюдателей, которым будет до неё дело.

Бейл находит её, когда она получает расписку о ставке. Он смотрит сурово и неодобрительно.

— Не поощряй их, — попрекает он.

— Просто сливаюсь с толпой, — легко отвечает Падме. — Какие новости?

Первый её визит сюда был воистину ошеломляющим: звуки, зловоние, жестокая цель, насилие в воздухе. Теперь она едва их замечает. Не слишком отличается от Сената, размышляет она. Разве что здесь меньше страха в толпе.

Бейл опирается на перила, но она знает, что он даже не видит смертельно опасные виражи соревнующихся гонщиков. Энакин однажды участвовал, вспоминает она. Он ей рассказывал. Долгая история: убийца, вовремя вмешавшийся Оби-Вана. Все его истории долгие. И большинство включают Оби-Вана.

— Прости, — говорит она. — Что ты сказал?

Бейл хмурится.

— Сенатор Иквей обещала нам свой голос, но я не убеждён. Она беспокоится. Почти боится.

— Тогда мы её потеряем, — говорит Падме.

Глаза Бейла внимательно смотрят на неё.

— Что тебе известно?

Она знает, что предательство Оби-Вана пошатнуло уверенность в джедаях. Она знает, что предательство Энакина разрушит его. Она знает, что Чи Иквей будет наименьшей из потерь, которые они понесут. Половина их рядов — и она подозревала, что это оптимистичное предположение, — метнутся обратно к Канцлеру и его обещаниям безопасности.

Насколько проще было бы, если бы она могла его ненавидеть. Если бы она не была уверена, что он думает, что просто поступает правильно.

Она знает, что если она скажет кому-то — например, Бейлу, который всё ещё смотрит на неё в ожидании ответа, — если она позволит этому достигнуть Совета джедаев и они арестуют Энакина (или как минимум попытаются), это никак не поможет. Возможно, будет только хуже; они могут попытаться решить этот вопрос как внутренее дело, не видя того, что проблема уже давно вышла за рамки их доктрины.

Она знает, что ничего не может с этим сделать.

— Мы проиграли, — говорит она.

Бейл хватает её за руку.

— Падме, — почти умоляет он.

Она осознаёт, что её имя звучит по-другому, когда его произносит Энакин. Будто он говорит с другим человеком. Кем-то, кого не видит никто, кроме него.

— Должно быть что-то, что мы сможем сделать, — говорит Бейл, но по его голосу понятно, что он не может больше ничего придумать.

Они не обсуждали дальнейшие возможности. Они оба знают варианты. Полностью сдаться. Взяться за оружие. Так или иначе они отрекутся от демократии.

Так или иначе они предадут всё, за что сражались.

Так или иначе они проиграют.

Толпа вокруг них становится всё более буйной. Гонка окончена. Падме смотрит на экран, объявляющий победителя, и нащупывает расписку в кармане.

— О, — говорит она, — я выиграла.

 

И снова к её возвращению домой сумерки уже готовятся спуститься в верхние слои атмосферы. И снова кто-то ждёт в её квартире, очерченная фигура на фоне окна.

Не Энакин. Ниже ростом. Более сдержанный. И она замирает в дверном проёме.

«Он знал, что Энакин не убедит меня».

Оби-Ван не отрываясь смотрит в окно.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы убить тебя, — говорит он.

Падме швыряет мантию на стул, входя в комнату.

— Убирайся из моей головы, — огрызается она.

Он в изумлении разворачивается.

— Я не в твоей голове, Падме. — Слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, но она всё равно чувствует на себе его взгляд. — Ты выглядишь обеспокоенной.

— Твоя работа, — выплёвывает она и тянется к лампе. Она не хочет оставаться с ним одна в темноте.

Он фыркает от смеха.

— Польщён.

В свете лампы он выглядит хорошо. Никаких изменений. Она едва может поверить. Такое вполне могло случится в прошлом году. Он мог бы заглянуть к ней, чтобы выпить и поболтать в дружеской компании, расслабиться на несколько мгновений. Он — тот Оби-Ван, которого она помнит и по которому так отчаянно скучает.

Он — преступник. Один из наиболее разыскиваемых людей в галактике. Она могла бы поднять тревогу. Сделать так, чтобы его арестовали. Решит ли это что-то? Изгонит ли страх? Придаст ли ей веса? Она могла бы стать героиней. Сыграть на этом. Бросить вызов Канцлеру.

Оби-Ван смотрит на неё, и его глаза — пугающе неподвижны. Он одновременно похож на себя, и нет. В его взгляде видится что-то резкое. Что-то жестокое.

Она сомневалась, что Энакин сможет с ним справиться. И она думает, что у охраны хватит сил?

— Тебе здесь не место, — наконец произносит она. Это звучит вымученно, но это всё, что у неё осталось.

— Может быть и нет, — он чувствует себя совершенно свободно: неспешно пересекает комнату, садится, как ни в чём не бывало скрещивает ноги. Он знает, что промелькнуло в её мыслях. Она задумывается, всегда ли он видел её насквозь.

— Энакина здесь нет, — зло говорит она, и немедленно жалеет о своей вспышке. О том, что выдала так много.

— Нет, — говорит Оби-Ван, — его тут нет. Полагаю, он всё ещё в Храме, и, как ты понимаешь, будет неразумно с моей стороны искать его там. — Он твёрдо встречает её взгляд. — Если хочешь, я могу уйти.

Тем не менее, он не порывается встать. Она задумывается, следует ли отпустить его; если он уйдёт, если он найдёт Энакина, увидит ли она его снова? «Он хочет, чтобы мы присоединились к нему». Энакин может в это верить; она сомневается. Дело не только в том, что Тёмной стороне — Силе — нечего ей предложить; что она может предложить ей в ответ? Она не может оторвать взгляда от Оби-Вана.

— Останься, — приказывает она.

Он улыбается, и это невыносимо: будто частичка давней радости, украденная из недавнего и потерянного прошлого. Это слишком. Она торопливо отворачивается и садится у окна, слишком поздно осознавая, что он был там всего лишь мгновение назад. Перед глазами всё расплывается, но за окном и так слишком темно, чтобы что-то различить.

Она не заплачет. Нет. Слёзы — последнее средство. Слёзы означают поражение, а она не готова сдаваться. Не готова.

— Падме... — говорит он, и она крепко зажмуривает глаза.

— Как ты мог так поступить? — требовательно спрашивает она. Тишина, и она открывает глаза и смотрит на него через комнату. В свете лампы он золотой и уютный, и это всё его вина. — И не смей рассказывать мне эту чепуху про Тёмную сторону, и волю, и выбор, потому что в такое верит Энакин, но ты... — она пристально на него смотрит. Он такой невозмутимый, что ей хочется потрясти его, заставить его почувствовать себя наполовину таким же выбитым из колеи, как он заставил её. — Ты знал, Оби-Ван. Ты должен был знать, что это будет означать. К чему это приведёт. Как ты мог так поступить?

Он мягко встречает её взгляд.

— Республика умирает. Может быть, она уже мертва.

Они сидят, между ними — пространство комнаты. Это могла бы быть учтивая дружеская болтовня. Она не может выносить этот фарс; она вскакивает на ноги.

— Ты, — обвиняет она, ей нет нужды указывать на него, пальцами она вцепляется в свои юбки. — Ты сделал это. Ты убил её.

— Я просто ускорил неизбежное.

Она трясёт головой, и Оби-Ван наклоняется вперёд, его ладонь лежит на колене.

— Да, Падме. Посмотри на Республику, посмотри на неё по-настоящему. Посмотри в будущее.

— Будущее неизвестно, — говорит она; в её голосе сталь, но так же и ломкое железо с горьким привкусом на языке. — Не ты ли сказал мне это? Или это был Квай-Гон? Даже с Силой, будущее неизвестно.

— Чтобы видеть это, не нужна Сила. Галактику охватит пламя. И ты увидишь, Падме, если захочешь. Если хватит духу.

Она втягивает воздух.

— Всё ещё остаются лазейки, возможности...

— Разве?

— Да. — Ей не терпится пройтись взад-вперёд по комнате, сжать ладони в кулаки. Неужели Энакин так чувствует себя всё время? Она — не он; она стоит спокойно. — Должны быть. Ещё можно что-то сделать.

— Разве? — повторяет он. Криффов невозмутимый джедай. То есть, больше нет. Не джедай. Нечто другое. — Разве? — он снова повторяет, и его настойчивость медленно переходит в давление.

— Да, — но это едва различимый шёпот, едва покидающий её собственные губы.

На лице Оби-Вана — сочувствие, он почти оскорбителен в своем понимании, если бы у нее оставались силы на такие эмоции. Оно уходит, стоит ему подняться, и когда он смотрит на нее, глаза в глаза, в нем остается одна лишь требовательность. «Магистр Кеноби», — думает она: тот, кто выучил Энакина, кто изменил всю галактику и вместе с ней Энакина. И её. Она никогда раньше не видела его таким.

— Ты начала это, Падме, — говорит он. — Ты зажгла искру, и я повторяю тебе, и ты знаешь сама: вся галактика сгорит из-за неё. Она обратится в пепел либо будет перекована в нечто новое и безжалостное.

На её лице слёзы, и нет, нет! Слёзы — для отступления. Для слабости — а она не будет слабой.

— Нет, — шепчет (всхлипывает) она. — Должен быть другой путь.

— Да, — он выступает вперёд, обрамлённый светом лампы. Такой уверенный, Оби-Ван всегда был так уверен, и сейчас он как скала, единственное незыблемое место в изменяющейся вселенной. — Да, Падме. Помоги мне найти его.

Она смотрит на протянутую ей руку.

Она думает: «Больше никаких компромиссов».

Она думает, что понимает.


End file.
